Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. As such, the demand for data connectivity via the Internet, cellular data networks, and other such networks, is growing. However, there are many areas of the world where data connectivity is still unavailable, or if available, is unreliable and/or costly. Accordingly, additional network infrastructure is desirable.
Some systems may provide network access via a balloon network operating in the stratosphere. Because of the various forces experienced by these balloons during deployment and operation, there is a balancing of needs between flexibility and stability of materials. For instance, during flight, these balloons may use changes in altitude to achieve navigational direction changes. As an example, a balloon may pump air into a bladder within the envelope which causes a shift in the center of gravity of the balloon, which in turn, causes the envelope to tilt to one side. In some examples, this tilt can be up to 60 degrees from vertical.